


Sunshine, shadows and very much awkwardness

by ihartdiamonds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihartdiamonds/pseuds/ihartdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Nico ready to be in a relationship? He doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The awkward first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Yeah I had this idea... Probably been done a million times before but I'm gonna do it too... This has nothing to do with my other Solangelo fanfic.

"C'mon, Nico, I'm sure if you ask Annabeth she'll be happy to design a new cabin for you."  
Will was sprawled on the floor of the Hades cabin, his back against one of the hideous coffin-shaped beds. Being 6 foot tall and lanky, Will's outstretched legs nearly reached Nico, who was sitting on his bed.  
"Actually, I'm pretty sure Annabeth was the one who designed this cabin for me in the first place," Nico replied. "Besides, she's on her honeymoon in New Rome right now, remember?"  
"Oh, right." Will facepalmed and folded one long leg over the other.  
"And things are still a little awkward between us, you know, because of Percy."  
Will's eyebrows creased together as he frowned. "What about Percy?"  
Oh. Nico hadn't told Will about how he used to have a crush on Percy. Whoops.  
"Will, I have to tell you something," Nico began. He took a deep breath, filling himself with both oxygen and courage. His hands knotted together in his lap.  
"Will, I used to have a crush on Percy."  
Much to Nico's surprise, Will grinned. He actually grinned.  
"Nico, I think everyone's had a crush on Percy at one point. I know I have!"  
Nico's mind was whirling. But he tried to continue on like Will hadn't said anything, espicially not something that had thrown Nico into confusion. What did he mean?  
"Will, Percy's the only person I've had a crush on. Ever. I'll never have a crush on a girl. Because I'm gay."  
Ok, that had not come out how Nico would've liked it to. Hastily he added: "But just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm interested in you. Well, as a friend, but not in like a romantic way. Because that would be weird for you."  
Will frowned. He almost looked disappointed, but he couldn't be, because he was gorgeous and could have his pick of any of the other girls at Camp. Why would he be interested in someone like boring old Nico?  
Will opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but he closed it again. After a second he stood up and moved over to sit next to Nico on the hideous coffin-shaped bed.  
Their eyes met. Nico felt heat creeping up his neck and onto his face. Their hands were so close together, their knees nearly touching. Will practically gave off heat, and his eyes were dizzyingly blue. Nico could hardly breathe, because he knew he would stuff something up.  
Will reached up and cupped Nico's face in his hands. The only thought Nico could think was how hot his cheeks must be under Will's hands, and that only made his blush more.  
Will was leaning in, closing his eyes. And then their lips were touching.  
It was soft and warm and completely uncharted territory for Nico. His face was burning with fiery heat and he gasped.  
"Will-"  
"Nico," Will whispered, gently reaching back to wind Nico's hair around his fingers as he deepened the kiss.  
It was all too much, too soon. They were moving too fast. Will was pulling Nico closer and Nico couldn't think anymore. Too fast too fast too fast- "Will."  
Nico pulled out of Will's grip. For a second Will's empty hands hovered in the air, before he let them drop.  
"Sorry, Nico, I didn't, I didn't, I didn't mean to do it wrong. I didn't know if you wanted to, I couldn't tell..."  
"Will, can you please leave?" Nico was breathless and hot and a mess.  
"Of course, I'm so sorry, if you don't want this then it's fine we can just be friends, I just had to know..."  
He had stood up and was backing away towards the door, face bright red. He was rambling.  
"Will, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry. I, I just need to think. Alone."  
Will nodded and groped for the door handle. He couldn't have left faster if the cabin had been on fire.  
As soon as the door shut, Nico jumped up and started to pace the floor in front of his bed.  
Why had he baulked like that? He was attracted to Will, wasn't he? Yes. Definatley. But he had never expected Will to be attracted to him. They were opposites. Sunshine and shadows. This whole infatuation was completely unnatural.  
But, that wasn't why Nico had pulled out. He had pulled out because the feeling was so new, uncharted territory. Something he had never done before. Something he had no experience with. Oh, Hades, had he been kissing him wrong? He hadn't even been aware of what his mouth was doing. Was he supposed to close his eyes? But his eyes had been so unfocused anyway that it didn't matter.  
Had he been completely unresponsive??? He thought back but all he could remember was how gentle Will's hands had been, how soft his lips were. Will, Will, Will. Not helping.  
With a sigh, he dropped back down onto his hideous coffin-shaped bed. Nico raised a hand to his lips. They were tingling.  
He still wasn't sure if he wanted to explore this uncharted territory. But he did know that he wanted to spend time with Will.  
He stood up again and headed out of the cabin, into the sunshine.


	2. The awkward conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico don't want to discuss the events of yesterday. But they can't exactly ignore them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. You lucky lucky people are getting another chapter. I felt inspired.

Neither Will nor Nico dared to mention what had happened yesterday.  
Instead they darted around the subject, trying to act casual. They were back in the Hades cabin, sprawled on Nico's bed with their feet dangling off the side and their backs against the wall. Will had to arch his neck forward because there wasn't enough room between Nico's bed and the top bunk.  
"Yeah, sorry about that," Nico said. "I'll have to get started on those renovations we were talking about yesterday."  
Nico blushed and looked away. Will felt his face heating up too.  
"Look, Nico, I think we need to talk about the elephant in the room," Will said. Nico turned back to him, looking mortified.  
"Ok."  
Only the day before, almost right in this very spot, Will had kissed Nico. On the mouth. He had practically opened his heart to him. And Nico had pushed him away, and kicked him out of the cabin.  
"I just don't want things to be awkward between us," Will explained. "If that means forgetting yesterday ever happened, then so be it."  
Will didn't want to forget. And he knew that for the rest of his life he wouldn't be able to look at Nico's lips without remembering. And wanting to do it again.  
Will looked away.  
"Will, what happened yesterday," Nico began. "It was… not a big deal. Or, well, oh, this is so awkward. What I mean to say is that I didn't not like it. I didn't pull away because I didn't like it. I didn't kick you out because I didn't like it. It was just… different. New."  
"Did I take things too fast?" Will asked.  
Nico shook his head, black hair flying. Will thought of the way his hair had felt between his fingers…  
"I don't know. I just don't want to go back to being… just friends, you know?"  
Will did know. He knew very well.  
After a moments hesitation he reached across the few centimeters that separated their hands and laced his fingers around Nico's. To his dismay, Nico visibly tensed, and Will began to break away.  
"No, don't," Nico said, and held on to Will's hand. "This is ok."  
"I don't want to go to fast," Will murmured, looking down at their joined hands.  
"It's ok, Will, I've thought about it."  
Will's heart was beating so fast it made his temples ache. Gathering up his courage, he let go of Nico's hand and instead put his arm around him. Nico flushed bright red, but then shuffled in closer. Will could see him struggling to find something to do with his hands. His head was practically on his shoulder, and all Will could think about was how much he wanted to kiss him.  
"Can I - kiss you again?" Will whispered.  
Nico looked him in the eyes, which made Will's face heat up but he held his gaze. Then, Nico leaned in and pressed his lips against Will's.  
For a few seconds Will was too surprised to kiss him back. When he did, he was careful not to take things too far this time.  
His hand reached up all on its own and rested against Nico's cheek. Nico reached up and curled his fingers around Will's hand, holding it there.  
"Do you want to go out with me?" Will asked quietly, regretfully pulling away.  
"Ok," Nico muttered. "Out where?"  
"Dinner. Tomorrow."  
Nico smiled and nodded. "I think I'm free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Once I get to like fifty kudos or something I'll post their date!


	3. Dating is awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disastrous events that go down during Nico and Will's first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: you know the drill - Will and Nico are not mine. Also, I thought this chapter would have more kissing. Oh, well. We got this. I couldn't wait for 50 kudos to post this. Please let me know if I got the location of Hampstead from Long Island wrong, since I don't live in the US. Also, the tavern scene may be kinda bad since I'm 14 and have never been in one.  
> Oh, and the two people they meet in the bar and the waitress are original characters of mine.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Will Solace trudged across the green, towards the Hades cabin. It was dark: dark enough so that most people were inside, but light enough that he was safe from the Cleaning Harpies. He was wearing a button up shirt and jeans that his sister Kayla had helped him pick out.  
He stepped up to the door of the cabin and knocked. A banging came from inside, followed by muffled cursing.  
"Nico? Are you alright?" Will asked.  
"Yeah," Nico replied. "I just banged my elbow."  
Seconds later, the door opened. Nico stood there, wearing a fur lined jacket and jeans. It looked just like what he normally wore, but Nico probably didn't own anything special. For a few panicked seconds Will wondered what to say. 'You look hot?' 'Boy, you looking fine tonight?' Eventually he settled on "are you ready?" And held out his arm.  
Nico nodded and flicked the cabin lights out, shut the door, and after a brief hesitation awkwardly tucked his hand into Will's elbow.  
"Where are we going?" Nico asked as they walked over Half-Blood Hill.  
Will shrugged. "I actually don't know. I figure we can just drive around, like, Hempstead or something until we find a nice restaurant."  
"Did you say drive?" Nico asked.  
Will laughed. "Well, I won't be driving."  
They had just passed the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Below them, on the road, a black convertible was parked with the hood up.  
Will took off running down the hill, dragging Nico behind him. He laughed, and then realised Nico was laughing too. That made him feel - fluffy inside. He was the only person who could make Nico laugh like that.  
They reached the car and skidded to a halt. Will opened the passenger door and stood aside to let Nico in first.  
"Jules-Albert!" He heard Nico exclaim from inside.  
After Will had awkwardly climbed over a very red Nico, he gave Jules-Albert instructions and crammed himself in the kiddie seat in the back.  
"Probably shouldn't have asked for a convertible," he sighed.  
"How did you get Jules-Albert?" Nico asked as the car took off.  
Will attempted to wink, but it probably looked more like a spastic eye twitch.  
"I asked Hades for a favour. And the convertible was a gift from my dad."

Once they reached Hempstead, they spent half an hour looking for a good restaurant. Eventually the sound of stomach rumbles became too much and Will got Jules-Albert to pull up outside a tavern.  
"Are you sure we'll be allowed in there?" Nico asked, looking nervous.  
"I don't know, but I'm too hungry to care," Will replied.  
Him and Nico climbed out of the car: Nico normally, Will unceremoniously.  
As soon as they walked in, Will knew it was a bad idea.  
The place was packed. Over at the bar, a group of teenagers were having a drinking contest while a group of girls dressed revealingly were cheering them on. Older men were playing darts. Dubstep music was blaring.  
The only spare seats were in a booth across from a couple who looked as awkward as Will and Nico felt.  
"Can we go, Will?" Nico asked, stepping closer to him and grabbing his hand. Will might've been happy, if it weren't for the fact that Nico was clearly only looking for reassurance.  
"Nico, I'm going to make this amazing, I promise. Soon you'll be begging to stay for longer."  
Still holding his hand, Will lead him over to the booth and slid in.  
The couple across from them looked up in surprise.  
"Oh, sorry, can we please sit here?" Will asked, talking loudly over the blare of Scrillex.  
"Yeah, that's ok," the boy said. He had curly brown hair, and a pair of glasses balanced on his nose. The girl next to him had long hair that covered most of her face.  
"I'm Will, by the way." Will held out his hand for them to shake.  
The boy shook it. "Chris."  
Will then turned to the girl.  
"Libby," she said, also shaking his hand.  
"And this is Nico." Will waved his hand at Nico.  
A waitress chose that moment to approach them. She had short black hair, yellow contact lenses, and a slathering of make up on her face.  
"Hello, can I get you anything?" She asked.  
"Two martinis, please," Chris ordered.  
The waitress wrote it down, then turned to Will.  
"Umm, surprise me. But get two of them."  
The waitress giggled. "Oooh kaaay."  
She sashayed off.  
Nico raised his eyebrows. "Surprise me?"  
Will shrugged. "You didn't exactly look keen to order something."  
Meanwhile, Chris and Libby were looking around the bar in distaste.  
"I can see why you avoid these places," Libby said.  
"We should've gone to that gay strip club we saw," Will muttered, also finding himself unimpressed.  
"Wait, you two are gay?" Chris asked. "I thought you were brothers!"  
Nico flushed bright red, looking absolutely mortified. He ducked behind his hand.  
"Yeah, so what if we are?" Will demanded, casually slinging his arm around the beet root red Nico.  
"They don't even look related, idiot," Libby snapped at Chris, affectionately swatting his arm.

'Surprise me' turned out to be a surprisingly delicious meal of fish fingers with salad and tomato sauce. Nico actually looked like he was enjoying himself while he ate.  
Across from them, one martini became three beers and Libby and Chris both became very giggly.  
When the meal was gone, Nico resumed being miserable.  
"Can we go yet?" He pleaded.  
Will gave in. This really wasn't working.  
"Yeah, come on."  
He was about to stand up when Nico suddenly grabbed him and pulled him back down, slamming his head down on the table.  
"Ouch, what the-"  
Maybe Nico was one of those physcos who went on dates with people and then killed them afterwards. What had Will gotten himself into?  
But something whirled past over Will's head, and sunk into the wall.  
A dart.  
"Haha, you're lucky!" Someone yelled in a slurred voice. "Next one goes in your eye!"  
Will looked up to see one of the men playing darts leering at him. But why him?  
Looking around, he was the youngest person in the room apart from Nico. Was that why?  
Or was it because he was gay? Will knew that not everyone would approve of his sexual orientation, but to attack him because of it?  
"No, it really doesn't," Nico growled.  
He raised a hand, and the door flew open.  
Jules-Albert marched in, his bones lit up with street lamps and neon lights.  
The man cowered away, along with several others, but the skeleton continued to approach him. It dealt him a stunning backhand across the face, sending him flying, then started to walk back out like nothing had happened.  
"Come on."  
Nico grabbed Will's hand and dragged him out in Jules-Albert's wake. Will waved a goodbye to a shell-shocked Libby and Chris, then gasped in fresh air as he stepped outside.  
"Stupid idea," Nico complained, as him and Will scrambled back into the car.  
"What, yours or mine?" Will asked.  
"Both. I shouldn't have let Jules-Albert walk right in, but you shouldn't have made us stay that long in the first place."  
Jules-Albert floored the accelerator and they set off back towards Long Island.

Nico was visibly upset by their encounter in the tavern. He sniffed a lot, and every time they passed under a streetlamp Will could see the tears on his face reflecting the light.  
Will reached out and took his hand. He wanted to put his arms around him, but he couldn't reach from the kiddie seat in the back.  
"I'm sorry. That was an awful date, wasn't it? I suck. It's ok if you wanna break up."  
Nico shook his head, but didn't answer any of his questions. Will assumed he didn't want to talk about it, and didn't press.  
"That man attacked us because we were gay, didn't he?" Nico said quietly.  
Will squeezed his hand. "You saved my life."  
"I can't believe he would do that, drunk or not," Nico continued, like he hasn't heard Will.  
"Nico, there's always going to be someone who doesn't agree with who we choose to date. But that's ok. We shouldn't let it change us."  
Nico nodded. "I know. I'm not."

Jules-Albert stopped outside Half-Blood Hill.  
"Thank you," Will said. "Don't forget to take the car back to Apollo."  
Nico got out without saying anything.  
Worried, Will followed.  
"Nico," he hissed when he caught up. "Are you alright?"  
Nico didn't answer. Instead he stopped, right there, halfway up the side of Half-Blood Hill, and threw his arms around Will.  
Will froze, startled by the rare show of affection. But then he remembered how much he had wanted to hug Nico in the car, and held him tight.  
After a few short minutes Nico pulled away and continued walking like nothing had happened.

Will eased open the door to the Hades cabin, but quickly shut it again.  
"Great. The place is crawling with Harpies."  
They had barely made it back to Nico's cabin without being caught.  
"You could stay here," Nico suggested.  
Will turned around and looked at him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking up at him with sad eyes. There was nothing naughty or suggestive in either his voice or his expression.  
Will walked over and sat down next to him. They were in the exact same position as they had been in three days ago, when all this had started.  
Nico leaned forward and closed up the space between them, resting his head on Will's shoulder.  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
Will angled his head, and kissed him. Just like the last time, he let it stay soft and gentle, not allowing himself to get too involved.  
Nico pulled away, and instead looked up into his eyes.  
Will felt like now was the perfect moment to say those words, the words that would change everything, but it was too soon. So instead he just said:  
"Thank you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
